Ryu vs Maka Albarn
Ryu vs Maka Albarn.png|Ryu vs Maka Power of nothingness Ryu vs Weapon form Maka.png|Power of nothingness Ryu vs Weapon form Maka Evil Ryu vs Black blood Maka.png|Evil Ryu vs Black blood Maka Ryu vs Maka Albarn is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora Street Fighter vs Soul Eater, two warriors who value good and the well being of others above all else, Ki vs Soul, Willpower vs Courage, which of these two noble and deadly fighters will be the others downfall! Description Boomstick: let's be real here, when it comes to TV shows, comics and Video games there are always tons of awesome characters who specialize at what they do. the quick and fast sidekick, the heavy hitting bruiser, and the no mercy villain. Wiz: but when all is said and done we all have to come back to the one being who always shows up the rest and fights for what is right, the Main character. Boomstick: Ryu, the Karate hobo aka the Wandering world warrior of street fighter. Wiz: and Maka Albarn, the scythe wielding master Meister of Soul Eater. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it''s our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ryu Wiz: in the many years of video games, comics, TV shows and movies there have been hundreds if not thousands of Martial artists, from those who are slightly good at it to sheer experts and those use use it for the greater good as well as those who use it for their own darker purpose's. Boomstick: but i don't think any of these so called martial arts masters have even come close to the level of skill and determination with hand to hand combat then the wandering world warrior himself, Ryu. Wiz: when he was just a mere baby Ryu was left at a martial arts dojo and abandoned by his parents, who remain unknown to this day. Boomstick: poor little guy, but lucky for him this was no ordinary dojo this asshole parents left him at, it was the dojo of the legendary martial arts warrior Gouken, the master of the one of the best martial arts in the world, the Ansatsuken, aka the assassination fist. Wiz: after discovering the baby on his doorstep Gouken took the child in and adopted him as his own son, he raised Ryu for all his life and introduced him to his future best friend Ken masters, and after deeming the two young men old enough to learn to fight he began to teach them the Ansatsuken fighting style. Boomstick: we all know what your thinking right now and it's true that the Ansatsuken is called the assassination fist because it was meant to murder people, but old Gouken had to take all the fun out it. Wiz: true, while orignally meant as a martial art to kill opponents, gouken slightly altered the basic form of the martial art, now inspired by other martial arts such as karate, kenpo and judo, it was reformed and learned by Ryu and Ken as a way to defeat and stop an opponent rather than a way to kill. Boomstick: oh come on, what's a little murder martial art between friends going to do, it's not like Ryu and Ken were learning the art for death and vengeance right? i mean that was only Dan, and the way he learned i don't think he's got to worry about landing anything fatal, or landing a blow at all. Wiz: Gouken probably changed it up because he realized he would have been teaching two reckless teenagers a martial art designed to murder people, and they'd probably end up killing each other in their duels. Boomstick: speaking of their duels, Ryu and Ken have had a lot of them over the years and both of them have become really good at fighting and utilizing the Ansatsuken, both have developed different hand to hand styles and techniques suited to their means of fighting, while ken may have speed on his side with his blows Ryu went with extreme toughness and overwhelming attacks. Wiz: with Ryu's own variant of the Ansatsuken he has perfected and created several techniques that can take most opponents down in a matter of seconds, with the shoryuken he can launch his opponents several feet into the air, even ones that weigh several hundred pounds, with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku he can somehow swing his foot in the air with so much force that it lifts him off the ground and allows him to hover in mid air while pummeling his opponent with his kick. Boomstick: he's also got the Joudan Sokutageri, another powerful kick to send enemies flying several feet away, and with his parry ability he can block virtually any attack that comes his way with precise timing, even Balrog's Gigaton blow that hits with up to 5 tons of force can be stopped with his parry, but hell Ryu's so tough he doesn't even need to parry to survive it, he's powered through it before. that's right, Ryu has gotten hit by a punch powerful enough to kill an elephant and just walked it off. Wiz: besides his many powerful hand to hand techniques, Gouken also taught the two how to utilize their Ki in combat to perform even deadlier attacks. Boomstick: what's Ki? isn't that some life energy, cause i'm pretty sure thats called Chi. Wiz: Ki and Chi are the exact same thing, they are both the form of energy that flows through all living things and gives life and balance to the universe. Ki is the Japanese translation while Chi is the Chinese translation of it. Boomstick: it's also called Prana in Indian, just thought I'd put it out there. Wiz: utilzing and mastering Ki takes years of extreme training and discipline, and after their many years of it Ryu and Ken learned how to harness and use their inner power, by placing his hands together at his back and concentrating, Ryu can manifest a fireball projectile of his own Ki and willpower known as the Hadoken. Boomstick: the Hadoken is powerful enough to destroy stone statues and break apart metal, and when he amps it up to a literal laser of willpower, it can destroy entire skyscrapers in one shot. Wiz: Ryu's life with his master and friend was a pretty good one, but as all hero origin stories go it wasn't long before something came along to ruin it. Boomstick: Gouken may have invented a form of the Ansatsuken that was made for non lethal fighting, but the arts darker murder side lived on in his brother, Akuma, the most lethal and merciless fighter in the world. one day as Ken and Ryu came home from some training in the forest they found the dojo in ruins and the body of his master dead, along with all his blood on the wall with Akuma's signature. Wiz: his master and adopted fathers death crushed Ryu, and he soon left the dojo and headed off into the world, he swore he would continue to perfect his martial arts skills in order to avenge his fathers death by bringing down the one who had murdered him. Boomstick: and what better place to start then the biggest martial arts tournament in the entire world, the one and only world warrior tournament. Wiz: despite some of his first battles against an opponent he didn't know Ryu adapted quickly to his new enviorment, he swept through the entire roster of fighters before he faced his toughest opponent yet, the champion Sagat, after a hard fought match Sagat had nearly claimed victory over Ryu but his own code of honor forced him to be a good sport and offer Ryu a hand up. Boomstick: but at that moment something buried deep down inside Ryu snapped, rage and frustration boiled to the surface and to Sagat's helping hand up Ryu repaid him by punching his chest so hard it tore it clean open and nearly killed him. damn! never offer this guy any help. Wiz: Maka Albarn Interlude Death battle Results Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs Soul Eater themed Death battle Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles